fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Hanasaki Cherry
Hanasaki Cherry is the lead Cure of the fan series Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure. She is considered a best friend when it comes to sports, but hates going to school. She tries her best not to scare someone by accident, but sometimes this doesn't turn out well. Her catchphrase is "I will not let you take someone's soul forever!" Personality Cherry is a huge sports fan, especially for soccer and tennis. She joins the soccer team and always plays tennis with her family. She doesn't like school although her parents both enjoyed it when they were younger. Cherry takes things very seriously unless it hurts her feelings. She is horrible when it comes down to studying and struggles in school. Cherry tries not to scare anybody, but it gets out of hand at times. History Struggling in the Past As a young girl, Cherry never watched anything but sports and was upset when her parents turned on the educational shows. When she started school, she was late very often due to thinking about sports and waking up too late. It seemed very hard for her to pass through school life like her parents easily did. A Cure's First Transformation One day, Cherry meets a mascot named Hana from a dream she had the previous night. She learns she wasn't dreaming and the events were real, and Taika wants to turn people into Kurokokoros by taking their Mirage Souls when they are fully black. Watching her friend's Mirage Soul being taken out, Cherry tries to run away, but Hana follows. When Cherry is given a Mirage Module and is told what to do, she is surprised when she transforms into Cure Blossom Mirage. Using her Mirage Baton, she is able to purify the monster and gives the Mirage Soul back to her friend. Cure Blossom Mirage "The scarlet flower of Earth, Cure Blossom Mirage!" 地球の緋色の花, キュアブロッサム ミラージュ！ Chikyū no hiiro no hana, Kyua Burossamu Miraaju! Cure Blossom Mirage is Cherry's alter ego. Being the leader of the Cures, she tends to make the first attack. She isn't the strongest or fastest Cure, but she can deal with being a Pretty Cure without those talents. Relationships Hana - Hana is Cherry's mascot. She makes sure Cherry is safe at all times and helps her out with issues as a Pretty Cure. Although annoyed by Hana ending her sentences with her name, Cherry still loves Hana a lot. Kurumi Daisy - Being best friends, the girls love hanging out together, even if Daisy decides to take it too far. When Daisy became a Pretty Cure, Cherry was very overjoyed about the news and said she and Daisy would be friends forever. Myoudouin Sunny - Cherry, along with Daisy, was excited about the transfer student. They tried to make friends with her, but unfortunately, nothing worked. Once Sunny became a Pretty Cure, the girls, along with Sunny, were friends. Tsukikage Rose - Rose is the girl from Cherry's dream. When first meeting each other, Cherry knew Rose's identity, but she did not know Cherry's. When they battled together for the first time, they immediately became friends, even though Rose misses her friends from the Mirage Kingdom. Cherry always knows how to make Rose feel better when she gets down in the dumps. Etymology Hanasaki - Considering the fact Cure Blossom Mirage used to be Cure Blossom's past, Cherry is given this last name Cherry - Sometimes Cherry is shown eating cherries, thus her name Cure Blossom Mirage - Since she shares similarities with Cure Blossom and the season's theme is "mirage", this is Cherry's Cure ego Gallery Possiblehanasakicherry.jpg|Cherry eating a Popsicle as visioned by a student Cure_Blossom_Mirage.jpg|Cherry after first transformation into Cure Blossom Mirage Trivia *She is the third lead Cure to play any sport. *She is the only known Cure that only watched sports when she was young. *She is the second lead Cure whose theme color is not pink. The first was Misumi Nagisa from Futari wa Pretty Cure, whose theme color was black. *She is similar to Hanasaki Tsubomi/Cure Blossom in many ways **They share the same last name **They share nearly the entire Cure name (Tsubomi is Cure Blossom and Cherry is Cure Blossom Mirage) **They both had a dream involving a Cure's defeat **They are lead Cures **They have the same age like most Cures **They both wore glasses at some point *She is also similar to Misumi Nagisa/Cure Black **Neither of their theme colors are pink (Black's color is black and Blossom Mirage's color is scarlet) **They play some kind of sport **They have the same age like '''most '''Cures **They are lead Cures Category:Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Characters Category:Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure